


Headless Waltz

by Tiffanychan123



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffanychan123/pseuds/Tiffanychan123
Summary: After a party at Irwin's house, Billy and Mandy decide to take a shortcut through the forest...





	Headless Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains blood, scary moments, and It also might ruin your childhood....It also contains some cameos from other Cartoon Network characters....Can you find them all?

**11:30 AM**  
"Dad! I'm ready!" Billy shouted. Billy was getting ready for a party that was being held at Irwin's home.  
Along with his signature red baseball cap, Billy wore a red and white striped shirt, along with blue jeans and red and white sneakers.  
Billy's dad, Harold knocked on the door of Billy's room, he opened it, his dad was wearing his usual white and orange shirt and dark blue jeans.   
"Alright, son, Mandy's just arrived!" He said.  
"Really dad! That sounds awesome!" Billy replied happily. Billy then ran out of his room and down the stairs, when he got to the door, he saw that it was open, and there was his "Best Friend" Mandy.  
Mandy had blonde hair that looked like horns, black shoes with a matching headband, and a pink dress with a blue and yellow flower.  
"Look Billy...Are you sure you wanna go to Irwin's stupid party?" Mandy said.  
"Yeah, he did invite us and everything!" Billy replied.  
Mandy sighed, Billy and Mandy had known each other ever since they were babies, she really didn't want dissapoint as much as she didn't want to...  
"Okay Billy." Mandy said, grabbing Billy's hand. "Let's go to Irwins party..."  
Billy cheered as he was dragged away by Mandy. 

* * *

  
 **3:35 PM**  
Billy and Mandy walked out of the door to Irwin's home, Billy had a ton of fun at the party....Mandy, not at all, she hated Irwin....A lot!  
Billy noticed a small red path leading to a forest.  
"Could this mean adventure?" He thought. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is going to be awesome!"   
Billy tugged Mandy's dress and said.   
"Mandy, Mandy! There's a path leading to the woods! That could be a nice little shortcut there huh Mandy?"   
Mandy sighed.  
"Okay Billy..." Mandy said. "Just for this one time."   
Billy cheered as they walked away from Irwin's house and closer to the "Shortcut" home.  
"Thanks for coming to my party yo!" Irwin said cheerfully as he waved goodbye to Billy and Mandy. "Especially you....Mandy!"

* * *

As Billy and Mandy entered the forest, they noticed that the path was surprisingly damp, and as they walked on the path, little splashes can be heard.  
"Uh Mandy?" Billy asked.  
Mandy sighed. "What is it Billy?"   
"Why does this path feel so damp?"   
Mandy stopped to look at the path, she was a little disturbed to find the path so red, and wet, it even felt a little bit like blood.  
"It's not blood.." Mandy thought nervously. "It's just a coincidence...."  
As they continued on, Billy looked behind him and saw that the entrance to the forest looked a little bit like a locked gate.  
"That wierd...But cool!" Billy thought.

* * *

As they continued walking for about a few minutes more, they then saw what looked to be...A teashop with a blue and white exterior?  
The two of them stopped at the teashop, the door opened, the lady at the door had brown hair, and a blue waitress uniform, she also spoke in a calm and collected tone.  
"Why, I see you two are lonely, are you not?" The lady said.  
"Uh no...Were just trying to go home...My stupid friend Billy said that this route was a shortcut." Mandy replied.  
"Oh...Okay then...So if your a little thirsty..How about some tea?" The lady said.  
"Yes, yes, YES!! Let's go have some tea Mandy, now, now, now!!" Billy said excitedly shaking Mandy's arm, Billy then dragged Mandy quickly into the teashop.  
The lady sighed. "What did he have for breakfast this morning?"  
The interior of the shop had blue wallpaper with rose patterns and light blue music notes on it, the floor had a black and white checkerboard pattern and the tables and chairs were blue, with a matching tablecloth and a menu with a red spade, a blue diamond, a green club, and a yellow heart at seperate corners of both the inside, and outside of the menu.  
Billy and Mandy sat at the table, the same waitress from earlier came to them, she was now holding a notepad and pen.  
"So what'll it be?" The lady said.  
Mandy looked at the menu for a bit. "Okay...I'll take...The rose tea, with the suits macarons...Same goes for Billy over here."  
The waitress wrote down the order, and walked away from the table, around a few minutes later, a waiter with spikey blonde hair walked over to Billy and Mandy's table, he was holding a plate of suit macarons in one hand, and a tray with rose tea on the other, he placed both of the trays on the table carefully.  
"Please enjoy you two." The waiter said as he walked away from the table.  
Mandy took a sip of the tea, it tasted surprisingly good, after Mandy took a sip of the tea however, Billy looked in the reflection in his tea, and then said.  
"Uh...Mandy, One wierd thing I noticed is...Well, WHERE'S GRIM!" Billy said loudly.  
"Not sure..." Mandy replied, "Maybe he can't take it anymore..."  
After Billy and Mandy finished there macaron's and rose tea, they both stood up, and walked out of the teashop.

* * *

Billy and Mandy continued on through the forest, but, after a few minutes of walking, Billy noticed something.  
"Um..Mandy..." Billy asked.  
"Yes Billy, what is it..." Mandy replied groaning.  
"Um...Look at the trees for a moment..." Billy pointed at a few tree's beside them, the tree's leaves had what looked to be, stained with a red substance, it almost looked like blood.  
Mandy stayed silent and they both continued on, a few moments later however, they noticed something. Let's just say...Something a little interesting....  
Billy and Mandy noticed that not only was the red liquid on the path was spreading over the path, but also...They found, a dead body, laying next to them...  
Billy gasped while Mandy's eyes widened, the corpse was a child that had short curly orange hair, broken glasses, black shoes, purple gloves, a white lab coat, blood covering his body and hair, and the most striking feature of all, the corpses decapitated head laying next to his body.  
Billy and Mandy cautiously walked down the path, and as they walked, they saw a few more bodies with there decapitated heads next to them, just like the nerdy child. Those included.  
A buff blonde haired man with a black shirt, matching glasses, tan shoes, and blue jeans.  
A cow, a chicken, a weasel, and a cute small purple dog.  
Three wierd looking boys, one with a green jacket and a white and red t-shirt, similarly to Billy, one with a black beanie with a white streak, an orange shirt, and purple pants, and a boy with a yellow shirt with purple cuffs a matching collar, as well as red shoes.  
Three kindergarten aged girls, one being an orange haired girl with a pink dress and a red bow in her hair, a blonde haired girl with pigtails, and a blue dress, and a girl with short black hair and a green dress.  
A young brown haired boy wearing a red shirt and brown pants.  
A bald boy in black sunglasses, who also wore a red shirt, and had black and white sneakers.  
And a black haired man in a white kimono and yellow sandals, he also looked a bit like a samurai.  
When the two of them got to the clearing of the forest, they saw a small glimpse of a graveyard, and a creepy looking one at that, the sky was also filled with grey clouds, and it almost looked like it was going to rain.

* * *

Hesitantly, Billy and Mandy walked to the the graveyard, and then saw a familiar face, Grim.  
Grim had an unusually happy expression on his face, along with his eyes being closed, when Billy and Mandy got close however, Grim opened his eyes.  
"So...Billy and Mandy, been a while, hasn't it?" Grim said, he then raised his scythe above his head.  
Billy got a bit nervous. "Um..Grim? What are you going to do with that thing?"  
"Something I wanted to do for years..." He replied, Grim wrathully swung his scythe at the necks of Billy and Mandy, decapitating them instantly, along with blood covering his robe, and even some parts of his bones.  
As Billy and Mandy's bodies fell to the ground, thunder and lightning started flashing, Grim then held up both the decapitated heads of both Billy and Mandy, and a few moments later, started laughing uncontrollably, it was as if he went insane, but...Grim wouldn't have had it any other way....Besides...He did wanted to get rid of them after all....


End file.
